Highschool DxD: The mimic
by tHe ultimate demon dragon lord
Summary: Some people have their unique traits, abilities, powers, and personality. But when this guy's around your uniqueness isn't so unique anymore. Let's see what this guy's got when he's faced with beings with a lot of unique traits to them.(I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool dxd: The mimic**

 **a/n: Hello everyone out there! This is tHe ultimate demon dragon lord coming to you with my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Please no flame. If you do you will either be ignored or insulted. Because if you don't like the story why continue to read it. So let's get on with this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my oc. Highschool dxd belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Speech** : "Talking"

 **Thought** : 'thinking'

 **Name** : Isami Noritake (has no real name)(varies)

 **Age** : 17 (18) (varies depending on who he is copying)

 **Hair** : Neat blonde chin length (Messy white shoulder length)(varies)

 **Eyes** : Green ( Right eye red left eye blue)(varies)

9

 **Skin** : smooth white (pale white)(varies)

 **Build** : Swimmer body (thin muscular)(varies)

 **Hight** : 180cm

 **Personality** : Kind, cheerful, smart, helpful, peaceful, protective of those he cares about.

(indifferent to most things, monotone, won't hesitate to kill, logical)(varies)

 **Likes** : Reading, girls, friends, meditating, kind people, animals

(cooking, acts of kindness, people close to him, singing, dancing, books, tea, dango, sweets, painting)

 **Dislikes** : Aragent people, fighting, perverts (except Issei), death, those he cares about being hurt.

(Matsuda and Motohoma)

 **Abilities** : Enhanced strength, enhanced speed, fast reflexes, extreme durability

 **Perfect copy** **:** Can copy everything about a person perfectly

 **Mix up** **:** can use powers and abilities that were learned through copying in true form

Copied abilities:

 **Time manipulation:** can speed up, stop, slow down, or rewind time

 **Spacial manipulation** : can transport people and/or himself to a destination of his choosing and can create pocket dimensions as well as spacial distortions

 **Element control** : Can control elements like fire, water, light, darkness, wind, earth, lightning and ice

Close combat expert, weapon mastery, etc

 **A/N: well this is it for now. The first actual chapter should be up soon. Earliest today or tomorrow.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Remember to review and no flames. Only constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool DxD: The mimic

 **A/N: First chapter of this story. I am greatful to all those who are following this story.**

 **Not much else to say.**

 **So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything other than my oc.**

 **Speech** "talking"

 **Thinking** 'thought'

*Riiiiiinng* *Riiiiiinng* *Riiiiii-*

*Yaaaawwwn* "6:30 huh." "Well time to get ready" said the young boy getting up from bed. Moving from his bed to the bathroom turning on the shower.

Once he was out he checked himself in the mirror. He had neat straight chinese length blond hair with pure green eyes and smooth white skin. He had a swimmers build and stood 180cm. This is Isami Noritake a second year hat Kuoh Academy and known as the gentle prince due to his peaceful nature and dislike of violence.

Once Isami finished getting ready and but on the Kuoh Academy uniform he headed out to get to school

Isami POV

'It sure is nice to take thing easy and enjoy the scenery in silence.' I thought as I walked towards school.

"Yo Isami!" I heard someone call my name. Turning around seeing that it was my friend Issei. Even though he is known as a pervert across the school along with his two friends who make the perverted trio. I've seen that he is a good guy beneath all that perversion.

"Hey Issei. What are you so excited about?" I asked.

"Matsuda, Motohoma, and I found a new spot to see the amazing bodies of the kendo club!" He shouted.

"Again? I still can't believe that you never learn." I told him. "It's reasons like this that makes the girls hate you. Though even if you weren't like this they wouldn't exactly like you that much ether." I stated.

Issei like a giant weight fell on him slumped onto the ground depressed. "It's not my fault that girls like you so much that they would do anything you ask them to in an instant!" He shouted at me in misery.

"Well as much as I feel bad for you we should get going." 'I really hope he can get a girlfriend or something.'

"Yeah. I guess your right." He said before we continued on our way.

Once we got near the gate I said "We should probably go our own way from hear."

"Why?" Issei asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Remember what happened last time when the girls saw you walking with me." I reminded him with a concerned face.

He shuddered with a terrified expression. "Thanks. I do not want to go through that again." He thanked me.

"Latter Issei." I said to him before walking off.

Issei POV

"Later Issei." Isami said before going on campus and being swarmed by girls.

'Dammit! Just because he is handsome and caring all the girls chase after him. Hell, he gets even gets more girls than Kiba does but he doesn't even take advantage of that fact.'

"Yo, Issei my man!" a voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh, Hey Matsuda, Motohoma!" I called out.

"You ready to see some nip!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Not so loud Matsuda, we don't wanna get caught before we even do anything." Motohoma whispered.

"Oh shit, your right." he realized.

"So when are we going?" I almost shouted.

"You know our regular time man" They said.

I stared getting worried and said "What if we get caught because I don't want to be left behind to take the punishment. At least not by my self."

"Don't worry man, we'llc stick together if that does happen." They reassured me. "Let's head to class and get ready for the greatness that will come!"

 **Time skip**

Isami POV

'Time for lunch.' I thought getting up and started heading to the roof. As usual, along the way there I am asked out by 2-5 girls but I politely decline not wanting to break their hearts.

Once I get to the roof is take out the lunch in made my self. For some reason many people say that my food is extremely good. Some good as far as to rate it 5 stars of sometimes higher. I don't think my cooking is that good.

While eating it seems Issei and his two friends sneeking near the kendo club. I didn't want the kendo club to beat them like usual but I had to stop the three perverts.

3rd POV

Taking a rice ball that was in his bento, Isami stood up and using some of his strength threw the rice ball at the three. It didn't hit the three directly but the ground they were on. Upon making contact with the ground the rich ball scattered rice along the area of the three perverts. Although noticing the rice the perverts didn't think much of it and continued with there spying.

"Aaahhhhhhh" they screamed in pain.

Unfortunately for them, the rice attracted birds which started to attack the three. Being rapidly pecked by the birds all over... mostly their eyes and face. Due to all the noise of the trio screaming it alerted the kendo club.

"It's the three perverts!" One shouted. "Get them!"

"Fuck! Run!" Matsuda yelled while he and Motohoma made a run for it. Leaving Issei behind.

"Don't leave me you assholes!" Shouted Issei in betrayal.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed once the beating started.

While this was going on Isami watched the whole thing sweatdropping at the trio's bad luck.

 **Time skip**

Lunch was now over and Isami was heading back to class but stopped when he saw Issei and the other two sitting by the old school building.

"I can't believe you d-bags left me!" Issei angrily yelled while glaring daggers at his friends.

"It was every man for himself!" Matsuda yelled back.

"Still you could have tried to he-" Issei said before he stopped his sentence midway looking at something. The other two followed his gaze.

"Who's that?" Issei asked bewitched by the beauty of the person he is looking at.

"That's Rias Gremory. One of the two great onee-samas. A third year transfer from Germany, 36-24-36." Motohoma stated.

While the three perverts were gawking at her beauty Isami was deep in thought. 'It seems like Rias has taken notice to Issei's sacred gear. No dought that she will try to recruit him. Although, at the strength that he is at now he will need help if he has to fight but at the same time I can't attract any attention to my self.' He thought thinking of a solution. 'That's it!' he thought. 'I won't draw attention to myself but I can draw attention to someone else.'

Soon after he came up with that solution he remembered that he had to get to class. "Hey Issei, you should start heading back to class before your late!" he shouted.

"Thank man! Come on guys let's go!" Issei replied.

 **Time skip**

Now it's the end of the day and Isami is walking home. While on his way he saw Issei and a girl on the bridge. Even though he couldn't hear what they were saying he saw that when Issei left he really happy. Though he also noticed that the girl was not human. 'So not only has the devils taken interest in him but the fallen as well. Things are getting interesting he smiled as he continted to walk home.

He eventually reached his house which was a basic modern style. Once he was inside it revealed that it was much bigger than its outside appearance. On the inside the small one floor house was actually the size of a four floor masion, not counting the underground floors. Isami didn't really need the house to be so big and spacious on the inside but he had a felling that the too many to count extra rooms would come in handy one day.

Now that school is done for the day he took the time to relax and think about the events that have occurred today and plan out what he will do within the next few days. Once he finished thinking he went down to one of the training room on the lower floors to get some exercise done.

The training doesn't last long barely 3 hours before he retires for the night.

 **Next day**

Right now Isami is standing with the perverted duo (who had expressions of complete and utter disbelief) staring at Issei who is introducing his girlfriend.

"Hello. My name is Yuma Amano. It's nice to meet you." Yuma introduced herself to the three.

"No way.""This can't be." the two perverts said still in shock.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Isami Noritake. I'm so glad that Issei found someone as beautiful as yourself to be his girlfriend. He is a very lucky man." Isami complimented her with a smile making the girl blush.

"Oh stop, if anyone is lucky it's me for finding him." she said while trying (and failing) to hide her blush.

"Hey! Don't try to steel my girl, get your own!" Issei shouted at him.

"I'm sorry if my action caused a misunderstanding. I'm just happy for you to have found some one." Isami said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Well thanks man. We're even going on a date this sunday." Issei said.

"Wonderful, I wish you the best of luck but now I must get going." Isami said before leaving.

'Looks like I'll have to follow him to make sure he doesn't get killed.' With that thought Isami got to thinking on what interesting events will occur.

 **Day of the date**

Everything on the date had gone normally. While Isami was following them the only things they did were go shopping, eat at a restaurant, and Issei bought a bracelet for Yuma. The only note worthy thing that happens was before the date when Issei got a flyer from a strange woman. Now they were nearing the end of the date at sunset by the water fountain in the park.

"Hey Issei, to commemorate our first date will you do me a favor." Yuma asked

"Sure, anything for you." he said oblivious to the changing mood.

"Would you die for me." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that I'm not sure if I heard you correctly." he said not believeing what he heard.

"Die for me." she said before stepping back and transforming. She grew taller and gained a more mature look. Her clothes disappeared and we're replaced with what looked to be leather S&M style clothes and black wings sprouted from her back.

Issei fell back in shock. Though his attention was caught by her breasts.

"It was fun but orders are orders and you have to die." she said before a spear of light materialized in her hand. Issei was struck with fear. The feare of dieing a virgin.

Yuma proceeded to throw the spear at him. Paralyzed by fear he couldn't move. He could only sit there and wait to die.

But before the spear could reach him it was intercepted by a figure.

"What?!" The angel shouted in shock.

"My, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be playing with something so dangerous." the figure said with a voice that could entrance any female before crushing the spear of light.

"Who are you!?" asked the angle in anger.

"My apologies for this late introduction. I am

 **A/N** : cliff hanger. Who is this mysterious figure?

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Remember to review and only constructive criticism. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool DxD: The mimic**

A/N: Hello all you readers out there. Here's chapter three of the story.

Sorry for the late update. Life has been slowing me down. I also wanted the story to have a decent amount of words as well as some quality. Don't be too hard. Thank you.

Once again in thank those who followed and/or favorite this story. They give me the motiverton to write more.

Aj: Thank you for being the first person to review. Well Isami will help both Sona and Rias if he feels the need to but mainly he will try to help his friends. So he will mostly stay neutral. As for Vali, I will do my best to keep his character how it is. I will keep some things secret. I wouldn't want to spoil any surprises I might put in.

Hope you guys like the chapter. So with no further delay here's chapter three.

Discalmer: you already know what it is.

Speech: "Talking"

Thought: 'Thinking'

* * *

"I am Monokuro." said the figure in a polite and caring voice. The figure was revealed to be a male around his early teen around 15 with hair that reached past his face and rested on his shoulder. The right side of his hair was white while the left side was black. Heterochromic eyes where the left was a deep crimson red and the right being the opposite a light crystal blue. He was wearing a black and white kimono that hid his thin muscular build. His white unblemished skin looked smooth like cotton. All together, he looked odd but handsome yet delicate like a flower.

"Why should I tell a lowly human my name." the fallen angle shouted in anger.

"My deepest apologies, I would be ever so great full if I could know the name of such a beauty." Monokuro said with his smile growing even more charming.

"My name is Raynare." the now named Raynare said blushing while thinking 'What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing for some lowly human.'

"What a lovely name. I wish we could continue this conversation forever but, let's get to the point." Monokuro said turning serious but his smile still remained. "Why are you trying to kill the boy?" he said while pointing to Issei who was in shock because of what was happening in front of him.

"I'm following orders that were given to me." she said. "So if you would kindly move out of the way so I can kill him and complete my mission."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that. I've been told not to let the boy die by someone who is not of importance at the moment so if you would be so kind as to surrender it would be very much appreciated. I would hate to harm a beauty such as yourself." he said with a seductive tone near the end causing Raynare's blush to grow even brighter to cherry red

"I don't care about who sent you but like I've said I have orders to kill him so move out of my way and I'll kill you after I finish with him!" she shouted

"This is quite the predicamen isn't it?" said Monokuro while seeming to be in thougt.

"I know!" he said hitting his fist into his palm. "Let's play a game. You get three shots at me with your spears and depending on where they land I will give you choices depending on how good I think you did. Doesn't that sound wonder full."

"Do you think this is a game, that you can get away with mocking me?! I'll on' play your game but I will kill you!" she yelled pissed of from his statement but couldn't find him when she looked at where he was just standing a few seconds ago.

"Awwwww. It's so cute that a weakling like you think that I gave you a choice." his voice came from right next to her causing her to jump away in shock.

" I'm not giving you a choice so just give me your best shot." he said with his warm smile and soothing voice. This unnerved Raynare because even though his face had a warm comforting look his eyes held a storm of malice. She started to back away slowly to put some distance between herself and the monster in front of her.

"Hey now, I don't have all night so hurry up and throw your spears." he said as he got what he wanted when she created a spear a threw it at him impaling him in the chest. He would have made a comment but a second spear had impaled him it the head.

"Looks like someone was all talk." Raynare said with regained confidence due to Monokuro being dead (as far as she knows). "You said three shots right, I still have one more then." after see finished her sentence she threw that third spear in Monokuro's direction

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

Instead of hitting the presumed dead Monokuro the spear went past his standing body and impailed Issei, who was still in the area unable to move cause of shock in what was happening, in his chest.

Now that her assignment was complete she was about to leave and wait for the exiled nun to show up when she heard something unexpected that was supposed to be dead.

"That's sucks, Isami is not gonna be happy.

Quickly turning around to face where the voice was coming from she once again came face to face to face with Monokuro. "How are you still alive! I know I aimed for you heart and your face!"

"Why aren't I dead." He said pretending to think of reason, not with his normal smile but with a straight face. "Do you honestly think that I would be so confident yet die so easily. I may be a bit arrogant but I anything but weak. Seeing your expression to see that I survived your mediocre attack obviously shows that your scared of me but, let's get to the point." he finished as a mistivous smile worked it's way onto his face.

Taken back by what was just said Raynare was unsure of how to respond but the only words that left her mouth as she recollected her thoughts were. "W-w-what?"

"Your options of course!" he shouted with newly lit enthusiasm. "Due to the fact that you aimed to take advantage of my overconfidenice to stab me is vital areas in order to kill me earned you great options for you to choose from." He complimented. "Although you did kill but, you only get two because you only got two hits out of three. Sooooo, your options to choose from are to either become my servant or torture. Aren't those great choices."

"Those are terrible choices! None of them benefit me."

"But they benefit me. Isn't that what matters." he replied still with a smile.

Getting pissed at his nonchalant attitude she yelled "There's no good answer!"

But he still remained indifferent to her response and started walking closer to her till he was a foot in front of her. "So. Life not fair, there are some things you just can't fight and just accept. Such as being told what to do by someone much stronger than you. For example, me telling you to choose what do you want to do, be a servant or be tortured. Basically live or die." By the time he had finished his little speech Raynare's face was pale and she herself was terrified to speak.

"No pressure." he said going back from dark and terrifying to a nonchalant expression. "You got about twenty seconds to choose by the way before the Gremory girl appears. "So accept my offer and live or be tortured. Either that or die by a devils hand."

Having to choose on what to do wasn't difficult. She knew if she fought she would most likely die, if she ran she wouldn't get far, she definitly didn't want to be tortured, and of course being killed was out of the question. So she went with the only option that allowed her to live.

Swallowing her pride and forcing the words out of her mouth she reluctantly said "...I-I'll be your s-s-servant."

"Excellent!" he said while having a bright expression on his face. "We'll talk later. Bye" he finish waving his hand.

"What?" said the confused fallen before she realized the magic circle beneath her and was telephoned away.

"Now to deal will the devil lady." just as he finished his sentence a crimson magic circle with the gremory symbol appeared and out of it came Rias Gremory.

"Hello miss Gremory." he said casually surprising her and causing her to turn around to face the owner of the voice. Once said owner was in her sight she couldn't help but be curious about him. Many questions went through her head but the main question was 'Who is he?' Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke up "I know that you have a lot of questions that you want to be answered but I will answer them after do revive the pervert dying over there." he said and pointing at Issei who was on the ground bleeding to death. "Don't worry about me running away. I'm a man of my word." 'Most of the time.' he thought the last part.

"I'll expect you to keep your word." she said before turning to Issei, took out a pawn chess piece and placed it over his chest but nothing happened. She then added more until all eight pieces were used and sank into his chest. While that happened Monokuro patiently waited and thought about what he should do with two thoughts in his mind. 'Should I start talking with Isami and see what he has to say? I have been ignoring him throughout this ordeal. Nah, I'll talk with him when I get back home, it's better that way.' his second thought was 'Why did the author describe the cliche description of Issei getting revived.'

"Alright, now that over with tell me who are you." said the voice of Rias witch snapped him out of this thoughts bringing his attention to her.

"I'm Monokuro." he said back with his usual smile.

"Why are you here?"

"To simply keep the pervert from dying."

"Why?"

"I was asked to by someone."

"By who?"

"Sorry, I can't reveal their name." he said with a apologetic face but shifted in to a mischievous one "But I can give you a hint. He's one of the only ones that care about the perv."

"What about you?"

"Honestly I don't care about what happens to him. The only reason I'm here is cause I'm doing a favor." he replied with a tired look. "So how about we continue this tomorrow since I have things to do and you do as well. Don't worry. I know where your where your base is."

Knowing that she couldn't do much at the moment and just go with what he said she let out a sigh. "Very well. I'll expect you to keep you word and meet me tommorow." finishing her sentence and opening her eyes only to see that he was gone.

* * *

Unknown to her while she was talking, our protagonist walked away to who knows where to get things straightened out with a certain fallen and more importantly the one who asked for help not to get found out.

Arriving at his house Monokuro walked towards the guest room he had sent the fallen to earlier. But before he reached the door, he was stopped by a voice. 'We need to talk.'

Knowing who it was and where it was comming for he responded a bit irritated "Talk about what. I did what you asked me to. You said to make sure he doesn't die."

'He did die cause of you!' yelled the voice. 'The task was simple. Make sure that my friend doesn't die and you let him!'

Not being phased by the anger of who was speaking Monokuro replied in a "know it all" voice "Correction my dear Isami. The one who you call your friend was near death, not dead. Since I left him with the devil girl he's in good hands and I just know she won't let him die. So technically, I did complete the task and kept him alive." he finished saying with a cocktail smirk knowing he was right. The voice now revealed to be Isami (This honestly shouldn't have been a surprise if you read the bio) was silent due to Monokuro using his words against him like usual.

Knowing isami had nothing to say he resumed towards the guest room to have a talk with the fallen he caught. "You should be greatfull that I responded to the task at hand. Compared to what the others would do I did the task without drawing much attention to us." he said. "Though I think that your the only one of us to like that perv. It's still a mystery as to how and why you became friends with him. But I do have to admit to Dmitry it was convenient for the boy to get in trouble. It's been a while since we've been able to get out, and thanks to our arrangement I get to stay in control for the rest of the day as well as tommorow." Monokuro said with growing excitement. "I wonder what I'll do tommorow."

'You have a meeting with the gremory girl tommorow.' Isami replied to His statement with a bit of annoyance. 'Don't tell me that you forgot or you never said anything like that because you did.'

"Calm down Isa-kun." he mocked. "I didn't for get I just don't feel like going. It's going to be a beautiful day tommorow and I want to enjoy it. But she'll probably want answers so I'll send someone else. Maby Kuro and Shiro. I'll decide later. time to talk with the fallen." finishing this final statement and tuning Isami's voice out he opened the door to reveal the fallen known as raynare waiting on the floor of the empty room.

"Hello there little angel how was your stay." waiting for her reply (not really). "So, to continue where we left off. You have been given the honor of being my servant for as long as you may live." he finished striking an extravagant pose with his arms spread out. Not wanting to have any misunderstandings her then clarified "Because you killed someone in devil territory regardless of orders, you would normally be killed by the devils or by me. But since you killing the boy gave me some entertainment and a reason to come out and have some fun after being forced to be "normal," I decided to not kill you and give you your wonderful position you have now."

Taken back by what was said to her she was not happy with "Why would I become your servant! Me, a fallen angel serving you, a human!" she snapped at him with venom in her voice.

Not appearing to be fazed by the venom in her voice he calmly told her "Well if you don't want to be my servant the other option is always death, and if I recall correctly, you were completely powerless against me. The only reason you were able to even land a hit was because I let you. So you can continue to act all high and mighty, but your options are limited to either be a servant or be killed. I'll give you until after the meeting with the devils tommorow to decide on what you want." with that said he turned around and left the fallen in the room to think on what she would choose.(If you didn't figure it out the doors and rooms are enchanted to keep whoever enters or put in inside until they are let out. Who would stay in a place if they might die.)

Once that was over Monokuro went into his room to turn in for the night and think of who he would send in his place to the meeting with the devils. There are so many choices for who to send but since they would need to keep the relationship with the devils peaceful he narrowed it down to two people. Or rather three, but that would be for tomorrow to decide.

"This seems like a good place to end the chapter, don't you think so." said Monokuro be for closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Omake 1: place in the world

It was a normal day in the park with both Issei and Isami were both sitting on one of the benches enjoying the scenery. Issei was wearing a plain white shirt and long grey pants. Isami wore a long sleeve white shirt and London black pants.

Saying what was on his mind Isami asked "Hey Issei."

Catching his attention form the girls that were in the par "Yeah?"

"If you were in a anime, manga, light novel, or fanfiction what would be your place in the world?" Isami asked with a straight face.

Taking it into thought Issei considered what he would be before gaining a smirk on his face "Well my dear Isami. I would obviously be the badass protagonist, beat my enemies without breaking a sweat and most importantly get a massive harem!" he finished with his usual perverted face and excitement at the thought.

Going into deep though Isami replied "Nah. I think you would be the comic relief that could die at anytime. Though I don't think you would even come close to how memorable Maes Hughes was." he finished causing Issei to facefaul on the ground hard.

"I'm not that disposable! Give me some credit, I know I could be badass if I actually tried!" Issei yelled in anger at being called a comic relief. He spent a couple of hours arguing with Isami that his place in the world would be higher. Eventually Isami got tired of arguing and just let Issei have his moment. After their little debate they both left to their own homes to continue on with their lives. Only if Issei knew that is mostly what fate had in store for him. That his fate rested on comic relief for our audience.

* * *

Monokuro & friends Theater

Monokuro: Hey there all you readers. How's it going. For your information I shall be doing the exit comments due to author-san being busy. So good so far right. It's a especially amazing chapter cause I'm in it. But I'm having trouble deciding who should I send, and that's where you come in. You'll vote with the two choices given on the poll that shall be set up. With that, it will decide who shows up for the meeting which sadly will not be me. So unless your brain dead, can't read, or don't like the story go vote. No flames. Read, review, and with for the next chapter.


End file.
